Fragments of Summer
by Ladies-Aphrodite
Summary: Yang aku ingat adalah langit di hari itu. Melalui jalan kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput musim panas. Aku terus berlari. Melawan angin.. Tanpa henti. Menuju ke tempatnya


Hai aku author baru disini. Ini adalah fic pertamaku dan aku mengerjakannya hanya satu hari jadi kalau kurang bagus mohon dimaafkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments of Summer<strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Shonen-ai.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan genre dan warning di atas**

**Mohon tekan tombol back.**

* * *

><p>Yang aku ingat adalah langit di hari itu. Melalui jalan kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput musim panas.<p>

Aku terus berlari. Melawan angin.. Tanpa henti

Menuju ke tempatnya

* * *

><p>Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di musim panas ketika umurku 14 tahun.<p>

Kakekku masuk rumah sakit kecil dan kuno. Kami sekeluarga menjenguknya sekaligus menghabiskan liburan di desa pada saat liburan musim panas. Untungnya sakitnya tidak parah. Tidak lama lagi kakek sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Wah... banyak gunung!"

"Naruto cepat kamu temui kakekmu!"

"Baik!"

_Dimana ya kamar kakek. Kata ibu letak kamar kakek di pojok. Tapi pojok mana ya ?_

"Oh!. Itu dia!"

* * *

><p><strong>In bedroom<strong>

"Kakek! Ini Naruto. Cucumu yang paling keren manis imut,dll" *narsis amat?*

"Hah?", kata orang yang muncul dari balik selimut

_Eh siapa dia ? Kok mukanya pucat? Kakek kan hanya sakit ringan. Apa jangan-jangan dia-_

"Uwaaaa!"

PLAK!

"Hey! Siapa kau. Aku bukan kakekmu! Dan jangan asal memukul!"

"Hah? Gomen. Aku kira kakekku sudah jadi hantu. Habis kulitnya jadi putih banget sih. Hehehe"

Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Makanya lihat dulu nomor kamarnya"

"Uh ia.. Maaf. Gara-gara salah kamar, aku menggangu tidurmu, bahkan menamparmu.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

"Hn."

"Uhh.. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Di saat Naruto hendak membuka pintu ada sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat tadi.

"Kau darimana ?"

"Aku dari Konoha. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Makanan favoriteku ramen. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sasuke"

"Hehehe.. Aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau ada waktu aku akan menjengukmu"

"Hn"

* * *

><p><strong>In grandfather's room<strong>

_Huh.. Siapa sih orang tadi. Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya ya ? Apa aku menyukainya.. Sudahlah. Dari pada kepikiran terus lebih baik aku tanya kakek saja._

"Kakek.. Kenal tidak pasien kamar sebelah yang bernama Sasuke?"

"Oh, dia anak kedua keluarga Uchiha. Kalau tidak salah umurnya lebih tua darimu satu tahun. Dia sudah lama dirawat di rumah sakit ini karena sakit paru-paru. Katanya sudah pernah diperiksa di rumah sakit Tokyo. Tapi dirawat disini karena udaranya bersih."

_Hmm.. Memang sih. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat._

"Tapi kau sudah terkena taring beracunnya ya, Naruto?

"Hah?"

"Dia.. Dia.. Melaporkanku pada dokter kalau kakek diam-diam membawa sake..!"

"Itu sih kakek yang salah!"

"Tidak! Dia diam saja melihat kakek dimarahi.. Dia jahat sekali..!"

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya di kamar Sasuke<strong>

"Dobe, kenapa kamu datang lagi hari ini?"

"Teme! Jangan sebut aku dobe. Aku kan sudah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku ingin menjengukmu. Ini aku bawakan buah sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian kemarin."

"Hn."

"Kakek bilang kamu jahat."

"Buat apa kau menanyai tentang diriku pada kakekmu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja kok. Katanya aku tidak boleh akrab denganmu."

"Seperti anak-anak saja."

"Huh!"

_Hmm.. Cowok ini pelit kata._

"Apa itu ?"

"Hah? Oh ini buku catatanku. Ini pekerjaan rumah liburan musim panas. Aku mau mengerjakannya di kamar kakek."

"Kemarikan buku catatanmu. Aku ingin lihat soalnya seperti apa."

"Eh.. Memangnya kamu tidak sekolah ?"

_Berarti sakitnya parah ya._

"Aku memang pernah mendaftar. Tapi kuhabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit."

"Hahaha! Apaan ini? Apakah mencatat bunga matahari juga termasuk tugas sekolah ?"

"Huh kembali-"

SREKK...

"Hei. Jangan berisik. Sudah waktunya Sasuke diperiksa"

"Oh maaf. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Sampai ketemu lagi"

"Ia"

_Huh. Di saat dia tersenyum.. Mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Apakah memang benar aku menyukainya._

"Apa.. Aku boleh datang kesini lagi ?"

_Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menanyakan ini ?_

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku mohon pamit"

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya di kamar Sasuke<strong>

_Aku tidak begitu paham. Tapi rasanya. Mata yang hitam dan tubuh yang pucat itu seperti bisa menghalangi sinar matahari_

"Aku baru sadar betapa dobenya dirimu. Aku heran waktu kamu minta aku yang tidak sekolah ini memeriksa PR-mu. Ternyata kamu benar-benar bodoh ya."

_Huh dia ini menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan._

"NARUTO! Terima kasih setiap hari menjenguk kakek!. Kakek sudah boleh pu-"

"Hei aku tidak bodoh. Enak saja kau mengataiku dobe! Dasar teme!"

"Da- Dasar Naruto", kata kakek sambil menangis

"Eh.. Ada kakek rupanya kenapa tidak bilang-bilang. Kenapa sambil nangis kakek? Kena marah lagi?"

"Hwaaa!", Kakek naruto langsung lari ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

"Huh. Dasar aneh. Kakek dan cucunya sama saya."

"Eh. Enak saja kau menginaku Teme."

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku tidak akan memeriksa PR-mu"

"Grrr..!"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau bilang "Saya mohon bantuanmu, Tu- Uhuk!"

"Eh.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Uh. Maaf"

_Sasuke tidak pernah cerita mengenai penyakitnya. Tapi aku tahu kalau penyakitnya itu cukup parah._

"Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu", katanya

"Waa!"

Teriakku kaget karena dia merangkulku

"Dasar jelek"

_Kenapa ya jantungku selalu seperti ini ketika dekat dengannya._

"A- Aku memang sudah jelek dari dulu kok!"

"Hahaha"

_When I saw your smile_

_This heart was pounding so fast_

_I can't bear it anymore_

_Can I confess this felling to you ?_

* * *

><p>Waktu berjalan lambat. Setiap hari.. Aku pergi ke rumah sakit . Setiap hari aku selalu menjenguknya tanpa bosan.<p>

"Yeee pas sekali! Hore PR Matematikaku selesai!"

"Baru matematika saja yang selesai, kan?"

"Bawel!"

"Bagaimana dengan catatan harian menikmati bunga mataharinya?"

"Jangan! Nanti ditertawakan lagi!"

"Apa begitu ucapanmu kepada orang yang sudah memeriksa PR-mu ?"

"Uh.."

Aku menyerahkan catatanku kepadanya

"Hn. Seperti biasa, lukisanmu mengandung makana yang dalam ya."

"Kamu berisik sekali!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memujimu, kok."

"Aku serius. Kamu pasti bohong."

"Hahaha. Soalnya aku belum pernah melihat bunga matahari. Kalau potongan bunganya sih, aku pernah lihat. Tapi kalau yang masih ditanam di taman. Aku belum pernah lihat."

"Hah?"

"Soalnya aku ini.. Cowok hanteng yang sudah lama sekali tinggal di rumah sakit kan.."

"Jangan memuji diri sendiri!"

_Pemilihan kata yang diucapkan cowok ini. Pasti karena dia tidak ingin mencemaskan orang-orang disekitarnya._

"Mau lihat ?"

"Tidak kok"

"Huh. Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kamu tidak menginginkan sesuatu atau melihat sesuatu ?"

"Tidak ada"

"Apakah benar tidak ada ?"

Seakan-akan itu suatu hal yang mengalir begitu saja dari dalam dirinya.

"Enak begini kan? Jadi tidak ada beban.

"Ah!"

"?"

"Bagaimana ini! Tiba-tiba aku mempunyai ide yang bagus sekali! Wah aku harus pulang untuk memastikannya!"

"Hn"

"Permisi!"

* * *

><p><strong>At house's garden<strong>

_Aku benar! Ada bunga matahari!_

"Wah bisa ambil banyak!"

_Jika aku menanam ini di dekat kamar Sasuke... Di musim panas tahun depan, dia akan bisa melihat bunga matahari dari jendela. Dan aku bisa menkmati bunga matahari tahun depan berdua dengannya_

* * *

><p><strong>At Hospital<strong>

"Hei! Kau kembali lagi kesini?"

"Ya. Aku mau kasih hadiah sama Sasuke"

* * *

><p><strong>In front of Sasuke's room<strong>

"Sasuke.. Aku mau kasih ka-"

Uhuk! Uhuk!... Uhuk! Uhuk!.. Haa,, Haa,,

Di saat aku akan membuka pintu aku mendengar suara itu. Rasanya.. Aku melihat sesuatu. Yang harusnya tidak aku lihat.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya<strong>

"Hei! Naruto. Kebetulan sekali. Kami sedang membicarakanmu. Beliau adalah ibu Sasuke."

"Tante sudah dengar dari Sasuke. Katanya kamu berteman akrab dengannya ya. Karena biasanya anak itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun. Tante jadi senang sekali. Liburan musim panas tinggal sebentar lagi. Tante mohon.. Terus temani dia, ya."

Lalu ibu Sasuke pergi

"Kasihan sekali ya. Sudah pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit di Tokyo... Tapi karena sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Jadinya.. Mungkin sebentar lagi.."

_Apa? Jadi tinggal sebentar lagi._

Tanpa disadari aku langsung berlari pulang ke rumah

"Hei, Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Home<strong>

_Selama ini aku tidak ingin menanyakan kondisi penykitnya. Karena Sasuke tidak bilang. Kupikir aku tidak boleh menanyakannya._

"Hiks.."

"Kakek.. Waktu masuk rumah sakit.. Apakah kakek sakit sekali?"

"Ya.. Tapi, karena Naruto menjenguk setiap hari. Kakek senang, lho.

_Apakah Sasuke juga senang setiap aku menjenguknya ?_

* * *

><p><strong>In Sasuke's room<strong>

_Apapun yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah kuketahui. Kalau aku berada di dekatnya. Mungkin justru akan melukai hatinya. Mungkin benar seperti itu. Tapi.. Tapi.. Aku ingin bersamanya. Ingin berada di samping Sasuke._

"Ho. Hore! PR-ku selesai!"

"Tanggal 30 Agustus kan? Detik-detik terakhir, ya."

"Tuan Sasuke. Ini semua berkat anda."

"Tapi kalau memang ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih.. Harus dibuktikan dengan sikapmu!"

"Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>On the Mattress<strong>

"Ng.. Sebenarnya apa tujuannya ini ?"

"Sudah.. Diam saja!"

"Eh.. Tapi.."

"Aku sudah lama ingin memelukmu. Apalagi ini hari terakhirku."

_Apa ? Ha-hari ini hari terahir.. Aku tidak boleh menangis.. Aku akan tetap kuat.. Kalau Sasuke tetap tersenyum sampai akhir. Aku juga begitu._

"I-Iya. I-Iya."

Ucapku susah sambil menahan tangis

"Hei mengapa kau menangis?"

"Ti-Tidak kok. Aku tidak menangis!"

Aku tersenyum dengan susah payah untuk menahan tangisanku yang akan keluar.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya

"Tetaplah berada.. Disini."

"Sa-Sasuke."

Dan disaat itu tangisku memecah

"A-Aku mau! Aku tidak akan pulang! Aku akan tetap bersama Sasuke! Hiks.."

"Hah? Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Hiks.. A-Aku mau terus bersamamu. Sasuke!"

_Padahal.. Aku tidak boleh menangis... Padahal sebelumnya.. Aku berpikir sebaiknya tidak ada sesuatu pun.. Yang ingin aku lihat.._

"E-Eh?"

Kemudian Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menciumku dengan sangat lembut.

"Bodoh"

_Itu adalah senyum terakhir Sasuke yang kulihat.. Akhirnya aku tidak sempat memberikan biji bunga matahari itu. Bahkan biji bunga mataharinya hilang dari kantong bajuku. Aku rasa. Selamanya, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati bunga matahari bersama Sasuke._

Di dalam mobil. Aku menangis.. Kemudian 3 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan aku mengunjungi desa itu lagi. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakek yang ke-77

"Disini tidak berubah ya", kata kakek.

SRAK.

_Sasuke.. Aku dengar dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi sampai musim panas berikutnya._

* * *

><p><strong>At Hospital<strong>

"Hai, Naruto-chan. Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kamu sudah besar ya.", kata perawat itu kepadaku

"Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu.. Ayo ikut!"

"Hah?"

_Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa saat itu aku mengatakannya? "Akan terus bersamamu". Itu adalah ucapan yang sangat kejam. Padahal aku tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Padahal. Sasuke selalu berusaha supaya apapun yang dia katakan tidak membekas di hati orang lain. Aku menangis menyesali ucapanku itu. Pasti itu membuat Sasuke.._

"Hei, Lihat itu!"

_merasa menyesal_

JRENGG!

"Ini!"

"Cantik kan? Sasuke lho yang menanamnya"

"Hah?"

"Entah kenapa. Dia memungutinya dari lantai."

_Jangan-jangan waktu itu._

"Meskipun dia tidak sempat melihat bunga ini.. Dia bilang, Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat."

_**Flashback**_

_"Memangnya kamu tidak menginginkan sesuatu atau melihat sesuatu?"_

_"Tidak ada"_

_**Flashback end**_

"Katanya.. Akhirnya ada.. Orang yang bisa kuajak melihatnya bersama-sama.."

"Sa-Sasuke.. Hikss.. Sasuke.. Sasuke!"

_Aku ingin bersamamu. Selamanya.. Ingin bersamamu.. Apa aku boleh percaya? Aku senang kau mengatakannya.. Dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetar itu.. Dan dengan senyumanmu.. Apa kamu bisa lihat Sasuke? Yang ingin aku ingat adalah. Langit dihari itu.. Aku berlari sambil membayangkanmu. Sampai hampir kehabisan nafas. Pada serpihan musim panas waktu itu.._

**END~**

Terima kasih mau membaca cerita author newbie seperti saya.. Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati para readers.  
>Ngomong-ngomong. Saya gak terima flamers lho.. Saya hanya terima kritikan yang membangun saja.. Mohon di-review ya. ^./^


End file.
